Companies typically need to manage and provide secure access to certain information and enterprise applications across multiple systems. Most companies also need to deliver on-line services to employees, customers, vendors, and suppliers without compromising security.
Conventional methods typically require the use of login names, login passwords, and secondary codes. Such methods provide only a basic level of security and may not be relied upon exclusively to ensure against security breaches. Still other conventional methods use digital certificates and trusted third party certificate authorities. Such certificates could, however, be copied and even stolen remotely. Moreover, third party verification groups may not have a vested interest in protecting the networks relying upon them.
Other conventional methods typically use Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and geo-location services that rely on IP addresses to verify the identity of end-users. Still other conventional methods cross reference information related to current physical locations with known user related information to verify user identities. Such methods could be subject to spoofing, a technique used by network intruders to make it appear as if they are connecting from a trusted or different IP address.
There is, however, a need for systems and methods of providing identification and access management.